


The Yearbook

by rookiesquirrel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Canadian Women's National Soccer Team, F/F, Multi, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookiesquirrel/pseuds/rookiesquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Most likely to...' scenarios! Who in Women's Soccer is most likely to do something? And what's the story behind it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yearbook

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! Send me a 'most likely to' and I will try to answer it with a scenario.

**1.1 Most likely to eat a pizza by themselves**

The gals sat around the huge meeting room, waiting for their dinner to come. Some were watching Orange Is The New Black on the projector while others were sitting around and talking.

Minutes later the doorbell rings and Abby goes to get the food, forced to make several trips due to the amount of food they have. The people sitting around and talking get up and get their food and then the people who just finish watching Netflix get their.

Alex, Kelley, Morgan, Alyssa, and Tobin pause their game and make their way over to the food. Everyone picks a slice and goes back to their table, everyone except for Tobin. Tobin moves the box of pizza and takes the next one, bringing it over to her spot.

The four girls stare at Tobin with a raise of an eyebrow. “What?” Tobin asks. “I’m hungry!” The girls shake their head and continue eating. “And don’t think I didn’t see you looking at my cards, Kelley!”

**1.2 Most likely to fall asleep on the bus and everybody draws on them**

They aren’t even an hour into their ride and someone’s already knocked out. Her bus partner, Pinoe, silently alerts others around her and soon the whole bus knows.

Minutes later a sharpie is being handed around the bus to the majority of the team as they quickly draw on her. The more mature ones roll their eyes and shake their heads as they watch on.

When they arrive she wakes up and slowly gets her stuff, walking off the bus. Fans around them are all shouting and cheering, however, many start to laugh when they see her.

“Why are they laughing?” she asks Pinoe.

“You should check the mirror, Syd,” is the reply Sydney gets before Pinoe quickly rushes into the hotel.

Moments later a loud scream could be heard around the hotel. “Pinoe!”

**1.3 Most likely to hit a garbage can while backing out of the driveway**

Ali has never been the best driver. In fact, she’s probably one of the worst drivers on the team. Yet for some reason she always insists on driving. She would give Ashlyn that pouty face and force her way into driving.

So when they back out of the driveway and hit something, Ashlyn can’t help but giving Ali a look. Ali smiles sheepishly back at her and quickly gets out of the car to go pick up the garbage can that she hit.

**1.4 Most likely to drop their phone when they just bought it**

11:59. Kelley waits a whole minute, excitement coursing through her veins. Next to her Hope is rolling her eyes, unsure as to why she is even up at the hour.

12:00. Kelley jumps up and screams, “Happy Birthday to me! Where’s my present, Hopey?”

12:03. Wrapping paper is on the floor and Kelley is smiling a bright smile. She looks at her present, the iPhone 6. She quickly launches herself at a half-awake Hope and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

12:04. BANG! Kelley looks at the new phone on the floor and then back up at Hope.

12:05. She checks the phone and sighs with relief.

**1.5 Most likely to leave the house in slippers**

Kling comes back from the store and waits for Moe to join her. They were planning on going to Toni’s for Taco Tuesday. As Kling waits for Moe she starts to snap. A minute later the door opens and they are on the road to Toni’s.

They get there and enter the apartment. When they enter they see the team who stare at them. More so they stare at Moe’s feet. Kling looks down and sees them.

“Moe, why the heck are you wearing your bunny slippers?”

**1.6 Most likely to fall during games**

Hope kicks the ball, sending it flying down to the other side of the field. Quickly rushing over to it, Lauren sends the ball towards Sydney.

Sydney, right by the goal, goes to kick the ball. However, her foot never reaches the ball. Instead her face plants right into the grass of the field.

The defender near her quickly kicks the ball out as Lauren runs over. Lauren bursts into laughter at the sight she sees; Sydney with some grass in her mouth, looking up with a goofy smile. 


End file.
